


First Snowfall

by chanonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanonfire/pseuds/chanonfire





	First Snowfall

Snow has always had an empty feeling to it, but it was days like these that made everything seem more colorful than the white world.   
“You’re not eating?” Minghao slurped on his ramen with a concerned look on his face.   
You nodded and picked up your chopsticks and began eating the ramen that was set in front of you.   
“Minghao,” you set your chopsticks down and looked at him. “It’s the first snowfall of the year.”   
“Is it?” More slurping. “What do you want to do?”  
Your face immediately lit up as you got up from the table and ran outside, Minghao following you closely after.   
“Y/N, let’s eat our– you’re going to get sick!!” He ran over to you and quickly covered your hands with his.   
“I was just making a snowman…” You mumbled beneath your breath.   
“Let’s eat first and then we’ll build a  
snow man, okay?”   
A bright pink staining his cheeks was enough to convince you and you couldn’t help but nod along to his request. Minghao reluctantly releases your hands and walks back into the ramen restaurant.   
That’s right, not even the white snow can hide Minghao’s feelings for you.


End file.
